KookMin feat VMin drabble
by Vmagnae
Summary: gak ada sumarry pokoknya ini kumpulan drabble KookMin feat VMin , yang suka silahkan baca , yang gak suka silahkan out jimin always UKE!
1. Chapter 1

KOOKMIN

"Tidak , kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi " jawab jungkook

" _Let me go ! Hiks... "_ Ucap jimin ,

Kali ini jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya , menghampiri jimin dan memeluknya erat ,

" Aku bisa memutuskan taehyung demi dirimu! " jawab jungkook

Jimin tak bergeming , posisinya masih sama seperti tadi , jungkook memeluknya tapi tak dibalas oleh jimin , tangis jimin semakin menjadi

" _Jebal , mianhae hyung ,_ aku tak tau apa jadinya aku tanpamu , _I'm so sorry hyung "_ ucap jungkook lagi , sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

" Aku mencintaimu hyung , sungguh , saat itu aku hanya butuh hiburan , sungguh , aku hanya mencintaimu demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini " ucap jungkook lagi

" _You're lie !,_ I hear you , I hear you said love him to ! You're lie jungkook ! _You're a lie ! "_ Ucap jimin , tangis jimin semakin menjadi , jimin merasa mungkin inilah akuhirnya

" Yeah , kau benar hyung , aku memang mengatakannya , tapi itu hanya di mulut tak lebih , jebal hyung ,.. _Hiks "_ ucap jungkook

Jimin memandang jungkook , baru kali ini jimin melihatnya menangis , menangis hanya karena sebuat CINTA

" _Mian hyung jebal , hiks hiks , aku memang bodoh maafkan aku , aku tak bisa jika harus hidup tanpamu_ " jawab jungkook

Kali ini jimin membalas pelukannya , jimin jadi tak tega meninggalkan seorang kesayangannya ini , karna , jimin sudah terlalu bergantung padanya

" Aku mencintaimu kook ! , _uljimaa , tak seharusnya kamu menangis "_ ucap jimin

" Hyung , aku mohon jgan pergi , hidupku begantung padamu hyung , " ucap jungkook

" Tapi berjanjilah kook ? " Jawab jimin

" Huuh ? "

" Berjanjilah kau tak mengulanginya lagi , belajarlah untuk setia , jgan melihat yang lain , aku juga akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik , " ucap jimin , kali ini dengan senyumnya

" _I promise hyung , I love you "_ ucap jungkook ,

Jungkook memeluk jimin , menyalurkan kembali kasih sayang jungkook yang hampir hilang , jimin membalasnya tak kalah erat , menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka telah kembali berbaikan

Holaa saya ngepost ff again hehehe , maaaf lah kalo tidak ngefeel banget soalnya saya ngetik sambil nonton vilm hehe ,

RnR okey muahhhh

Love jimin , jungkook , taehyung dan Vmagnae :*


	2. Chapter 2

VMIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berguling lagi dikasurnya , mengganggu seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya ,

" _Come on babe , I just try to sleep "_ ucap V - lelaki tampan tersebut-

" Hyungieeeee , aku bosan , tak bisakah kamu mengajakku pergi ? Aku benar-benar bosan , " jawab jimin

V terbangun dari tidurnya , menyandar pada senderan termpat tidurnya ,

" Lalu , apa yang kau inginkan sayang ? " Jawab V

Jimin mendekat ke arah V , memindahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada bidang v , " entah aku pun tak tau , sungguh aku benar- bosan hyungiieeeeee " jawab jimin manja

" Tingkahmu seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan hyung , " V terkikik pelan

" Oh ? Jinjaa , tidak aku bukan kucing , aku adalah harimau , rawrrrr " jawab jimin , kali ini sambil memperagakan gerakan harimau ,

" Baiklah kalau kau harimua , maka aku juga hariamu jantan , rawarrrrr " jawab v ,

" Tidak tidak , kau bukan harimau , kau adalah singa si raja hutan , hauuuumm " jawab jimin

" Tidak aku tak ingin menjadi raja hutan " jawab v

" Lalu ? " Ucap jimin

" Aku hanya akan menjadi raja dihatimu , " jawab v

" Ugh selalu berakhir kau menggombaliku " jawab jimin , terlihat kedua pipinya merona , membuat v gemas , lalu mencium ke 2 pipi jimin tersebut

" Tak apa , asal aku tak menggombali pria lain , " jawab v ,

Jimin memeluknya , menenggelamkan wajahnya , " yah kau benar , but wait ..."

1

2

3

" Tapi kau pernah menggombalik jin hyung , taeeee , ahh kau menyebalkan " jawab jimin , kali ini memukuli v dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan

" Ih ih , rasaakan ini rasakan , " gerutu jimin , sambil memukuli v

" Aduh aduh , ampun sayang , ehh aah , sakit aduk , aku minta maaf dehhh " jawan v ,

Setelah puas memukuli v , jimin berhenti , jimin melipat tangannya di dada , memasang wajah jutek ,

" Eiyhh jimin hyung , mau kemana ? " Tanya v

" Mau ke kamar jungkook , biar jungkook yang buat aku gak bosen lagi , jimin udah bosen sama v , byee hyungiieeee " jawab jimin

" MWO ? Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak taehyung frustasi

END


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya kalo masih belum ada yang ngerti , ini. Ff aku buat kookmin sama Vmin itu dipisah , cuma aku jadiin satu tempat biar gak terlalu banyak kalo sebelum kalian baca ada tulisan kookmin , itu artinya castnya jungkook sama jimin begitupula yang Vmin , maaf ya buat kalian gak ngerti *sungkem

Trus kalo ada yang bilang Vminnya minta diilangin maaf saya gak bisa , saya juga udah keracunan sama Vmin couple soalnya /pelukVmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

KOOKMIN

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ini , jimin mengawali dengan senyuman , tersenyum kala mengingat bahwa jimin akan pergi berkencan dengan jungkook , jimin mengambil smartphonenya di meja nakas , melihat apakan kelinci manlynya ini memberinya sebuat ucapan selamat pagi ,

 _Jungkook_

 _' Selamat pagi sayang , have a nice day , ^^ jgan lupakan bahwa hari ini kita ada jadwal untuk berkencan :* "_

Jimin tersenyum kala membaca deteran kataa tersebut , pipinya menghangat , / jatuh cintrong cieee/

 _Jimin_

 _'Selamat pagi juga bunny ^^ , have a nice day too , baik baik aku tak akan melupakannya tuan jeon '_

Jimin terkikik sendiri melihat balasan pesannya untuk jungkook ,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah siap untuk pergi berkencan , cuma hatinya aja yang belum siap ,masih ada sensasi aneh jika harus bertemu dengan kelinci manlynya itu , padahal jika dibilang baru pacaran sih tidak , mereka sudah lama menjalin kasih sering kencan malah cuma jiminnya aja yang lebay *dibakarjimin

Akhirnya setelah memantapkan hatinya , jimin memasang sepatu converse warna birunya , membuka pintu apertementnya , dan pergi ke tempat yang sudah jungkook tentukan ,

.

.

.

Jimin bersenandung senang , kini dirinya menuju cafe yang tak jauh dari apertemennya , jimin segera memasukinya , mencari-cari dimana bunny kesayangannya tersebut , jimin menghampiri bunny kesayangannya tersebut

" Jungkookieeeee " ucap jimin sambil memeluk leher jungkook dari belakang , dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jungkook

" Hai _babe , "_ jawab jungkook ,

Jimin beralih duduk di kursi kosong disamping jungkook ,

Jungkook mencondongkan badannya , mencium mesra jimin ,

" Aku merindukanmu kook " ucap jimin

" Aku lebih merindukanmu sayang " jawab jungkook

Jimin tersipu , tapi tunggu , sepertinya tadi jimin melihat hoseok hyung , jimin mengalihkan penglihatannya ke samping , kan bener ada j-hope hyung

" Oh hai jim , hehe " ucap hoseok dengan cengiran khasnya

" Hueee hyung ngapain kesini , kan ini acara kencanku denga jungkookk " ucap jimin kesel

" Hei hei , mian mian aku tak memberi tahumu , aku juga mengajak j-hope hyung , untuk membahas lomba battle dance minggu ini sayang , jgan marah donggg " rayu jungkook

Jimin melipat kedua tangannya , berfikir sejenak , jimin juga suka dance kok , cuma sekarang udah enggak ikut dance lagi , jungkook marah-marah karna waktu battle jimin mengalami cedera , hanya cedera biasa , tapi jungkook ngomelnya 7 hari 7 malam

" Baik baik tak apa , " jawab jimin ,

Chu~

Jungkook mencium jimin , " terimakasih sayang , kau yang mengerti dirikuu " ucap jungkook

Jimin mengangguk dalam tunduknya , jimin itu malu , masak dicium didepan j-hope hyung ,

Jimin berdiri , berniat memesan ice cream kesukaannya , setelahnya jimin membawanya ke meja tadi , dilihatnya jungkook dan j-hope masih merundingkan sesuatu

30 menit ...

1 jam ...

1jam 30 menittttt ...

Baik jimin sudah mulai bosan , jimin sudah menghabiskan setengah dari baterai smartphonenya hanya untuk bermain game ,

2 jaammmm ...

Baik jimin benar benar benar amat sangat bosan ,

" Kookie , bosennnnnn " ucap jimin manja

Jungkook menghela nafas , jika seperti ini , mana bisa jungkook terus terusan cuekin jimin

" Ehmmm sepertinya kucing kesayanganmu ini sudah mulai lelahh , baiklah , aku pulang dulu kook , jgan lupa besok kita harus berlatih " ucap J-hope

" Baik baik hyung , sampai bertemu besok " ucap jungkook

J-hope berjalan keluar cafe , kali ini perhatian jungkook hanya kepada jimin

" Sayanggg " ucap jungkook

" Kau mengacuhkanku kook , 2 jam kau mengacuhkanku " ucap jimin

Jungkook mengangkat wajah jimin yang tertunduk , dilihatnya wajah jimin memerah , kedua matanya yang ber _eyeliner_ terlihat basah , mulutnya bersiap-siap mengeluarkan isakan

Jungkook lalu merengkuh jimin

" Ssstttt , jgan menangis maafkan kookie ne , mian , aku tak tahu jika mengacuhkanmu terlalu lama " ucap jungkook

Jimin terisak , " tau gini , aku akan datang telat " ucap jimin

" Baik baik aku salah dan kau benar " ucap jungkook ,

Jungkook menangkup wajah jimin , diciumnya ke 2 mata jimin yang mengeluarkan air mata tersebut , lalu beralih ke 2 pipi merah jimin , dan beralih lagi ke hidung jimin , dan terakhir , jungkook mencium bibi jimin , hanya ciuman byasa , dan tak lebih

" Aku minta maaf , " ucap jungkook

Jimin menganggung , dan memeluk jungkook

" Jgan acuhkan aku lagi , " ucap jimin ,

Jungkook mengangguk ,

" Jadi ? Ingin berkencan denganku manis ? " Ucap jungkook sambi mengulurkan tangannya

Jimin tersipu dengan sebutan 'manis' tersebut , jimin menyambut uluran tangan jungkook , mereka berjalan keluar cafe dengan jungkook merangkul bahu jimin ,

" Jadi ingin pergi kemana manis ? " Ucap jungkook

" Kookkkk , jgan membuatku tersipu " ucap jimin

" Baik baik , kita akan kemana sayang ? " Tanya jungkook

" Entahh " ucap jimin

" Baik aku yang menentukan , " ucap jungkook sambil menstater mobilnya

" Kemana ? " Tanya jimin penasaran

" Keruman dady dan mommy di kawasan gangnam " ucap jungkook

" Ih ngapain kookieee ? " Tanya jimin

" Aku ingin memperkenalkan calon istriku kepada mom sama dad " ucap jungkook

" Tapi ... " Ucap jimin

" Tapi apa sayang " ucap jungkook

" Aku takut mereka tak menyukaiku kook. , kau tahukan aku hanya anak dari keluarga sederhana dari busan , dann ... " Ucap jimin terhenti

Jungkook ngerem mendadak , pandangan jungkook beralih ke jimin , dan mencium lembut jimin , melumat bibir ranum jimin

" Kau tau sayang , aku tak suka kau berkata seperti itu , jgan katakan apa apa lagi " ucap jungkook serius

" Tapi sungguh aku benar- benar takut mereka tak menyukaiku " cicit jimin

" Mom and dad pasti menyukaimu , aku sering menceritakanmu kepada mereka , lagi pula kita sudah berpacaran cukup lama , dan aku sudah bosan " ucap jungkook

" Bosan ? Jadi jungkook bener- bener bosan ya ? " Suara jimin mengecil , jimin memainkan ujung bajunya , tipikal jimin jika ingin menangis

" Iya bosan lama berpacaran , dan aku ingin mengubah status 'berpacaran' menjadi 'bertunangan' " ucap jungkook dengan senyumnya

Jimin menoleh , kaget wajahnya terlihat syok , tapi lama kelamaan senyumnya merekah , jimin memeluk jungkook , menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang jungkook

" Ugh , kau membuatku hampir menobatkan bahwa tanggal dan hari ini adalah kesialanku " ucap jimin

" Hehe , mian mian sudah mempermainkanmu , aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku ini , jadi mau ya aku kenalkan ke mom and dad ? " Jawab jungkook

Jimin menganggung mengiyakan , walau hatinya gelisah , tapi tak apalah , demi cintanya sama jungkook , jimin rela ngapain ajaa ,

YeheeYyyyyyy ,,,,

Saya sudah menyelesaikan yang kookmin nih hehe , insya allah yang Vminnya besok , kalian juga bisa reques genrenya apa aja , asal tetep kookmin dan Vmin yah , tapi kalo Vkook maaf saya gak bisa , gak bisa ngefeel maksudnya ,

Oh ya , terimakasih juga yang udah review di ff lain-lain punya saya ,

Gomawo~ RnR okey :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

Vmin

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah malam minggu , waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih , hal ini juga berlaku untuk namja manis ini , jimin -namja manis tadi- terlihat beberapa kali melihat jam di lenganya , menghentakkan kakii , dan beberapa kali terlihat menggerutu

" Siall , taee kemana sihh , setengah jam aku sudah menunggu " umpat jimin

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan seorang namja kecil di gandengannnya

" Hai jimin , maaf menunggu lama " ucap taehyung

Jimin mendengus sebal , " kau selalu terlambat taee " ucap jimin

" Maaf maaf , tadi zelo tak ingiin ditinggal , dia merengek memintaku untuk ikut berkencan denganmu " ucap taehyung

Jimin mendengus , melipat tangannya di dada ,

" Selalu saja zelo yang di buat alasaan " ucap jimin

Tiba tiba zelo menangis ,

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada zelo , disejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi zelo ,

" Zeloo , kenapa menangiss heem ? " Ucap jimin sambil mengelus surai hitam zelo

" Hiks .. Maafkan zelo chim hyung , sudah membuat kalian bertengkar hiks " ucap zelo sambil mengusap usap matanya

Jimin jadi merasa bersalah jika seperti ini

" Uljima , tidak , kami tidak bertengkar kok , jadi zelo jangan menangis yaa " ucap jimin

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum , membungkuk sebentar lalu menggendong zelo

" Zelo jgan nangis lagi ne , chimchim hyung kan sudah minta maaf " rayu taehyung ,

" Heem , hyung minta maaf ne zelo-yaa " ucap jimin

Zelo mengangguk lucu , " iyaa zelo maafin kokk , " ucap zelo

Jimin dan taehyung tersenyum , jimin lalu mengambil alih untuk menggendong zelo ,

" Ayo sama chim hyung , karna hari ini hyung baru saja mendapat uang bulanan , hyung akan mentraktik zelo hari ini " ucap jimin

Mata zelo terlihat berbinar " benar chim hyung ? " Ucap zelo

" Iya zelo sayangg " ucap jimin

" Lalu aku bagaimanaa ? " Ucap taehyung tdk mau kalah . " Ehmm kalo taehyung nanti aja dehh " ucap jimin sambil tersenyum , taehyung ikut tersenyum dan mencium pelipis jimin

" Baikk ayoo , zelo mau apa sekarang ? " Ucap jimin

Lihat lah mereka seperti keluarga bahagia kan ?

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan kesana kemari , sepertinya zelo mulai lelahh , taehyung menggendong zelo lagi

" Zelo kenapa udah capek ? " Ucap taehyung

Mata zelo sudah setengah terpejam , rupanya sudah mengantuk ehh ?

" Yasudah , hari ini kita pulang saja ya ? " Ucap jimin

Zelo mengangguk " tapi besok chimchim hyung harus berjanji untuk bermain dirumah dengankuu " ucap zelo

Jimin mengangguk , " baik , bsok hyung akan bermain dengan zelo " ucap jimin

" Ayo tae , kita pulang , sepertinya zelo sudah mengantuk " ucap jimin

Taehyung mengangguk , tangannya kirinya menggandeng jimin " ayo pulang " ucap taehyung

Taehyung dan jimin berjalan beriringan , oh dan jangan lupakan zelo yang berada dalam gendongan taehyung

" Jiminnn " ucap taehyung

Jimin menoleh , kemudian taehyung mencium kening jimin sebentar , " terima kasih , maaf hari ini kita tak jadi berkencan " ucap taehyung

Jimin tersenyum " tak apa tae , aku senang jika zelo juga senang , maaf tadi sempat marah padamu " ucap jimin , kemudian menggandeng tangan taehyung

Setelah sampai mobil , jimin mengambil alih zelo , dipangkunya zelo yang sedang tertidur , dan taehyung fokus menyetir ,

" Bagaimanna jika kau menginap saja dirumahku " ucap taehyung

" Bagaimana bisa tae , bahkan aku saja tak membawa bajuu , " ucap jimin

" Kau kan bisa memakai bajuku jiminieee , " ucap taehyung

Zelo menggeliat di pangkuan jimin , dan kembali mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur lagi

" Shhttt , jangan keras-keras taee , suaramu mengganggu tidur zeloo " ucap jimin

Taehyung mendengus , " zelo sajaa , akunya kapaan " gerutu taehyung

Jimin menoleh kemudian tersenyum

" Baik tae , aku akan menginap dirumah " ucap jimin

Senyum taehyung mengembang , kemudian mengangguk " baik , kau akan pakai baju tidurku "

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah taehyung , jimin menidurkan zelo di kamarnya , tetapi sebelumnya baju zelo sudah di ganti dengan baju tidurnyaa

Setelah menidurkan zelo jimin keluar , melihat taehyung sedang berdiri di depan kulkas

" Sedang apaa ? " Ucap jimin

" Minum , ohh , kau harus berganti baju jimm " ucap taehyung , kemudian menarik tangan jimin ke kamarnyaa

Setelah sampai kamar , taehyung mengambil satu setel baju tidur bergambar singa , " ini pakai , lalu cepatlah tidur " ucap taehyung , kemudian mencium pipi jimin

" Jaljaa , aku akan tidur bersama zelo " ucap taehyung

Sebelum menjauh , jimin memanggil taehyung " taee " ucap jimin lirih

Taehyung menoleh " yaa jiminie ? " Ucap taehyung

" Kita bisa tidur bersama " cicit jimin

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengangguk " baik , tapi gantilah baju dulu aku akan menunggu diluar " ucap taehyung

Setelahnya taehyung keluar , membiarkan jimin mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur

Setelah berganti jimin membuka pintunya , mengizinkan taehyung untuk masuk lagi

" Sudah mengantuk ? " Ucap taehyung

Jimin mengangguk imut , menguap sebentar , taehyung tersenyum kemudian ikut berbaring disamping jimin

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam " taee " ucap jimin

" Yaa ? " Ucap taehyung

" Peluk " ucap jimin manjaa

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian memeluk jimin

" Sepertinya aku memiliki dua adik yang sama-sama manjaa " ucap taehyung , jimin terkekeh

" Jika aku adikmu , kita tak akan bisa berpacaran bodoh " ucap jimin

" Hehe , kau benar , sudah ayo tidur , ini sudah malaam , jalja jiminie " kemudian mencium bibir jimin

" Jalja taee " ucap jimin

Kemudian mereka berdua tertidur bersama ,

Ke esokan harinya , disaat taehyung dan jimin masih tidur , terdengar suara zelo menangis dari depan pintu kamar taehyung

Tidur jimin terganggu , kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya /? Lalu menggendong zelo ,

" Shhhttt , kenapa zelo sayangg ? Hemmm " ucap jimin

" Hiks .. Chim hyung .. Hiks .. Kenapa ... Hiks kenapa tidur dengan tae hyungg ? " Ucap zeloo

Jimin bungkam , tak bisa berkata apapun

" Karna chim hyung pacar tae hyung " ucap taehyung malas

Tangis zelo semakin menjadii , jimin menendang kaki taehyung

" Shtttt kenapa masih menangis ? " Ucap jimin

" Chim hyung cuma punya zelo kan , iyakaan ? " Ucap zelo di tengah tangisnyaa

Jimin dan taehyung melongo

" Iya , chim hyung cuma punya zelo kok " ucap jimin kemudian mencium pipi chubby zelo

" Yaaa , chim hyung ini cuma punya tae hyunggg " ucap taehyung tak mau kalaah

" Taeeee , mengalah saja pada zeloo " ucap jimin kemudian mencium pipi taehyung

Taehyung mendengus , kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Selalu seperti ini saat jimin menginap dirumah taehyung , zelo dan taehyung selalu bertengkar hanya untuk menarik perhatian jimin , seperti seorang anak dan ayah yang memperebutkan ibunya ,

Demi apalah ini endnya edan bener , kagak ngarti dah mau end gimana -3-

Tapi terima kasih udah mau baca ,

Big hug yang udah follow atau favorit :*

Love jimin jungkook taehyung dannnn Vmagnae :*:*


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomorrow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin , namja ini duduk terdiam di apertemennya , tatapan matanya kosong , jimin hanya takut , hanya takut untuk menjalani harinya esok , ia hanya takut keadaan semakin rumit , jimin sudah mencoba berlari , mengejar semuanya , hanya saja itu sia sia , seolah jimin hanya berlari ditempat seperti orang bodoh ,

Jimin mencoba lari dari semuanya , mencoba lari dari apa yang terjadi

Jimin hanya mencoba menjauh dari seseorang yang membuat jimin takut akan hari esok , 'jung hoseok'

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin kini duduk terdiam dibangku taman kampusnya , pandangannya lagi lagi kosong , raut wajahnya menampakkan wajah sedih , hati jimin gusar , perasaannya tak enak

"Hyung" panggil seorang namja tampan yang kini duduk di samping jimin

Jimin masih tak bergeming ,

Namja tersebut menghela nafas , kemudian menggenggam tangan jimin

" Hyung " ucapnya lagi , kalo ini jimin menoleh ,

" Yaa jungkookie ? " Ucap jimin

" Hyung kenapa ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin menggeleng pelan , kemudian menarik tangannya yang digenggam jungkook , jungkook sempat kecewa saat tangan jimin yang jungkook genggam jimin menarikknya

" Tak apa ceritakan hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin lagi lagi menggeleng , kemudian beranjak pergi

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar , kemudian ikut beranjak dari duduknya kemudian masuk kelas

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan lunglai , kini jimin sedang duduk di bangku halte , menunggu bisnya datang , saat sedang menunggu jimin bertemu seseorang yang membuat jimin takut akan hari esok , jimin terus memastikan bahwa yang jimin lihat itu benar , dan tiba tiba mereka bertatapan , raut wajah - hoseok- seseorang yang membuat jimin takut akan hari esok terlihat mengeras kemudian melanjutkan jalannya sambil menggandeng mesra seorang namja yang jimin ketahui itu adalah kakak sepupu jimin - min yoongi -

Setelah bisnya datang jimin segera menaikinya , duduk di bangku paling pojok dan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar , kembali memutar memori tentang semua ,

Saat sedang memutarnya semua memori tentang dirinya dan hoseok jimin merasa bodoh , mengapa tak sedari dulu jimin menyadarinya mengapaa ? Jimin kembali menangis tanpa suara , menangisi betapa bodohnya dia ,

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Kini jimin telah sampai di apertementnya , kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa , lalu mengela nafas lagi " yatuhan , mengapa aku begitu bodoh " ucap jimin , kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar

" Aku lelahh tuhan " ucap jimin

Kemudian jimin langsung tertidur , sepertinya jimin memang lelahh

#otherside

Jungkook duduk di cafe tempatnya bekerja , pikirannya melayang kepada hyung yang ia cintai , jungkook jadi khawatir jika seperti ini ,

Jungkook terus melamun , hingga temannya menegurnya " hei jeon , ayo bekerjaa " jungkook baru tersadar kemudian melanjutkan lagi membersihkan mejaa ,

Saat sedang membersihkan meja jungkook melihat seseorang yang jungkook kenal lewat didepan cafe tempatnya bekerja

' Kalo nggak salah aku kenal deh " batin jungkook , kemudian jungkook mengingat ingatnya

' Ah benar , dia kan namjachingu jimin hyung , tapi kenapa dia bersama yoongi hyung ? Apa jangan jangann ' batin jungkook

Kemudian jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir fikiran negatifnya

#backtojiminside

Jimin membuka kedua matanya , kemudian pergi menuju meja kaca , dilihatnya wajahnya kacau terdapat kantung mata juga , dan juga jimin terlihat lebih kurus , entahlah nafsu makan jimin sering hilang jika sedang memikirkan namja tersebut

Setelah berkaca jimin membasuh wajahnya , mengambil hodienya , memakai sepatu nike merahnya lalu keluar , menuju cafe tempat jungkook bekerjaa ,

Jimin melangkah pelan , setelah sampai jimin membuka pintunya lalu disambut hangat oleh pegawai disana

" Selamat malam jimin hyung " ucap pegawai disana

Jimin tersenyum kemudian memesan cafelatte kesukaannya

Setelah memesan jimin mendudukan dirinya dipojok dekat dengan kaca ,

Tanpa disadari jimin , jungkook duduk didepannya

" Hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin menoleh kemudian tersenyum

" Yaa kookie ? " Ucap jimin

Jungkook ikut tersenyum juga tapi bedanya jungkook tersenyum perih , perih saat menyadari hyung tercintanya ini masih bisa tersenyum saat keadaan sebenarnya tak memungkinkan kita untuk tersenyum

Kemudian suasanya menjadi hening , canggung , pesanan jimin sudah datang , tapi jimin masih belum meminumnya ,

" Hyung diminum , sebelum mendingin " ucap jungkook

" Iya kook , akan aku minum , " ucap jimin

Jungkook tersenyum " hyung , apa hyung sakit ? "

Jimin menggeleng

" Lalu aku melihat pipimu semakin tirus hyung " ucap jungkook khawatir

Jimin tersenyum -lagi-

" Tidak , aku tidak sakit kookie , sungguh , " ucap jimin

Jungkook menghela nafas , lalu mengangguk ,

" Hari ini aku akan menjagamu hyung , jam kerjaku sebentar lagi selesai " ucap jungkook

Jimin mendelik " tak usak kook , hyung baik-baik sajaa " ucap jimin

Jimin dan jungkook memang sering tinggal bersama , dikarenakan ayah dan ibu jimin mempercayakan jimin pada jungkook

" Tidak , hari ini aku akan menjagamu " jungkook bersitegas dengan ucapannya

Jimin menghela nafas pasrah , jika seperti ini jimin tak bisa lagi menolak jungkook

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin dan jungkook berjalan beriringan , kemudian jungkook menggenggam tangan jimin " malam ini sangat dingin hyung , lihat tanganmu saja sudah mendingin seperti ini " ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya diam dengan perlakuan jungkook , memang malam ini benar benar dingin

Setelah sampai apertemen jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan disusul juga oleh jungkook

" Aku lelahh " ucap jimin

Jungkook mengerti maksud lain dari kata 'lelahnya' jimin

" Ceritakan hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin menoleh " apanya " ucap jimin

" Semuanya " ucap jungkook

" Semuanya apaa ? "

" Semuanyaa , semua tentangnya yang membuatmu takut dengan hari esok "

Jawaban jungkook tepat sasaran , jimin terdiam , masih terlihat berfikir , kemudian jungkook menghela nafas , dipeluknya hyung kesayangannya ini , lalu menepuk pelan punggung jimin

" Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan hyung " ucap jungkook

Kedua mata Jimin terlihat berkaca kaca , dan tak lama terdengar isakan jimin yang membuat jungkook harus menenangkan jimin

" Shhtt , uljimaa , " ucap jungkook

Jungkook dengan sabar menenangkan jimin setelah agak tenang jimin menceritakannya

" Sungguh aku merasA benar-benar bodoh saat itu , mengapa aku sangat bodoh saat pacarku sendiri ternyata berpacaran dengan hyung sepupuku sendiri kenapa ? Hiks mengapa aku bodoh " ucap jimin

Jungkook kembali menenangkannya

Akhirnya jungkook mengerti , mengapa hyung tercintanya kini menjadi lebih pendiam ,

" Ya aku juga tadi bertemu dengannya bersama yoongi hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya

" Benarkah ? " Ucap jimin memastikan

Jungkook mengangguk " hyung , buat apa kau menangisinya seperti itu , ingatlah hyung _yesterday is history and tomorrow's a mystery_ , jadi anggaplah hari ini adalah sebuat sejarah , jangan melihat kebelakang , lihatlah kedepan dan lihatlah masa depanmu " ucap jungkook

Jimin mendongak kemudian menghapus air matanya " kau benar kookie , aku menangisi orang yang salah , terima kasih kookie , kau yang terbaik " ucap jimin

Kemudian jungkook tersenyum lalu memeluk jimin

" Anyting for you love " ucap jungkook

Jimin tertegun , " kook " ucap jimin

" Aku mencintaimu hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin mengerJapkan matanya

Jungkook tersenyum " tak apa , tak usah terburu-buru menjawabnya , aku mengerti saat ini hyung pasti membutuhkan suport , jadi aku mendukungmu hyung , jgan pikirkan kata- kataku yang tadi dulu " ucap jungkook lalu mengacak rambut hyung kesayangannya itu

" Terima kasih kook kau yang terbaik " ucap jimin lalu memeluk jungkook

" Tapii , tak apa jika aku menerimamu , " ucap jimin

Jungkook melongo lalu jimin melanjutkan bicaranya " perasaan ku padamu akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu , jadi ajarkan aku untuk bisa membalas persaanmu itu kook " ucap jimin

Jungkook tersenyum cerah lalu menciumi seluruh wajah jimin

" Baik , aku akan mengajarimu hyung bagaimana kau seharusnya membalas perasaanku , saranghae " ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum

END

Wkwkwkwkkwkwkwwk

Saya kembali dengan ff abstrud hehe , maafkan saya soalnya udah ngebet pengen post kookmin lagi -3-

Ceritany abstrud banget hahaha :D bodo amat

Rnr gaes , terima kasih

Love jimin jungkook and Vmagnae :* :*


	6. Chapter 6

**CHILDISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mendengus kesal , ejekan demi ejekan temen-temannya dilontarkan kepada jimin

" Yakin taehyung seme dari jimin ? "

" Gak meyakinkan ah , masa jimin primadona sekolah berpacaran dengan anak kecil ? Jimin jadi uke lagi "

" Jatuh tuh pasti harga diri jimin "

Begitulahh sekiranya ejekan demi ejekan yang dilontarkan untuk jimin

Jimin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan dihentakkan , merajuk ehh ?

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jimin sampai dikelas taehyung , memang jimin dan taehyung tidak satu kelas jimin berada di kelas 11-2 dan taehyung berada di kelas 11-5 , dilihatnya taehyung sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu , jimin menghampiri taehyung , lalu menggebrak meja taehyung ,

Taehyung yang kaget hendak menegur orang yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya , tapi niatnya diurungkan saat tau namja manis inilah yang menggebrak meja tadi

" Oh hai sayang , ada apa ? " Ucap taehyung

" Kita putus ! " Ucap jimin

Taehyung sempat kaget , kemudian membelalakan matanya

" Mwo ? , oh ayolah sayang , bercandamu tidak lucu " ucap taehyung terkekeh kemudian merangkul bahu jimin , jimin menolak rangkulan taehyung , lebih memilih menghindari taehyung

Jimin menunduk , lalu tangannya seperti mengusap air mata , jimin menangis ?

" Kita putus saja tae " cicit jimin

" Kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah ? " Ucap taehyung lirih

" Kau kekanakan " ucap jimin pelan hampir tak terdengar

" Apa ? " Ucap taehyung

" Kau kekanakan ! Dan aku benci saat teman temanku mengejekku bahwa kau kekanakan , dan kau masih suka menyanyikan lagu anak anak taee ! Dan sifatmu itu sungguh seperti anak playgroup yang berfikit dunia ini hanya tempat untuk bermain bermain dan bermain ! Kita sudah dewasa ! Bersikap lah sewajarnya ! Aku lelahh jika harus terus menerus di ejek oleh teman teman ! " Ucap jimin setengah berteriak

Taehyung terenyuh , memang iya jika sifat taehyung kekanakan , taehyung menyadarinya , hanya saja taehyung tak tahu jika sifat kekanakannya itu membuat pacar manisnya ini diejek teman temannya , kalau sifat taehyung memang kekanakan mau bagaimana lagi ? Apa taehyung harus berpura pura cool seperti jungkook ataupun hoseok ? Tidak itu bukan taehyung sekali

Taehyung kemudian memeluk jimin , menenggelamkan kepala jimin pada dada bidangnya , lalu mengusap dan mencium kepala jimin

" Maaf jika jiminie merasa tak nyaman dengan sifatku , aku bisa apa ? Mengubah imageku yang jenaka ini menjadi cool ? Itu out of caracter jiminie " ucap taehyung menjelaskan

Jimin masih terisak disana , setelah diam cukup lama , tangan jimin yang terkulai mulai terangkat dan membalas pelukan jimin

" Hiks maaf " ucap jimin

Taehyung mengangkat kepala jimin lalu mencium hidung jimin yang memerah , taehyung tak akan mencium bibirnya , ini masih disekolah okey ?

" Tak apa , tae yang salah , maaf membuat pacar termanisku ini dibully " ucap taehyung

Jimin mengangguk lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada taehyung , sedang ingin bermanja eh ?

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya jimin berjalan memasuki kelasnya , dan disambut oleh beberapa siswi yang kemarin menggosipi jimin dan taehyung

" Hei hei tau tidak , taehyung , dia terlihat tampan hari ini , sorotan matanya tajam , seolah ingin membunuh "

" Yaya aku tau itu , jangan lupakan wajahnya yang datar "

" Iya benar dan juga uhh style rambutnya yang diubah terlihat sangat badboy "

Jimin tersenyum mendengar beberapa siswi yang menggosipi taehyung

Jimin merasa berhasil merubah taehyung

Setelah menaruh tas di mejanya , jimin keluar kelasnya dan menuju kelas taehyung

Sungguh demi jungkook dengan gigi kelincinya yang sok cool itu/? Jimin benar benar merindukan kekasihnya ini

Sampai dikelas taehyung , jimin berlari dan mendatangi taehyung memeluk leher taehyung dari belakang dan mencium kilas pipi taehyung

" Pagi tae " ucap jimin

" Oh hai sayang " ucap taehyung

Taehyung masih sama seperti dulu , sama kekanakannya , hanya saja jimin kemarin mengatakan bahwa taehyung hanya boleh bersikap kekanakan di depan jimin saja , jika diluar , taehyung harus bersifat cool , agar jiwa seme taehyung itu menonjol

" Bogoshipo " ucap jimin

Taehyung terkekeh , lalu mengacak surai hitam jimin

" Aku pun sama , merindukanmu sayang " ucap taehyung

Jimin kemudian beralih duduk di depan taehyung , senyum jimin hari ini terlihat lebih cerah , terlalu bahagia mungkin ?

" Jiminieee " panggil taehyung manjaa

" Ya sayang ? " Ucap jimin

" Poppoooooo " ucap taehyung ,

Bibirnya dipoutkan , lucunyaa , oh dan jangan lupakan tatapan memohon yang diberikan oleh taehyung

Jimin terkekeh kemudian mencondongkan badannya lalu mencium bibir taehyung

" Terima kasih " ucap taehyung

Jimin hanya mengangguk , terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan rona merah di pipinya

" Aku mencintaimu jiminie " ucap taehyung

" Yeah aku juga " ucap jimin

" Berarti jiminie harus menerimaku apa adanya jika jiminie benar benar mencintaiku " ucap taehyung

" Yeah , mungkin " ucap jimin lalu mengusap tengkuknya cangguh

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian memeluk jimin ,

Maaf saya lama kagak buat drabble -_-

Maafkan sayaaaa

Terima kasih buat yang udah review follow ataupun fav drabble aku , maaf gak bisa bales satu satu , maaf banget ,

Terima kasi gaeys /bighug


	7. Chapter 7

**Bawel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOOKMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vmagnae present**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuping jungkook terasa benar benar panas , bayangkan saja seharian ini pacar imutnya , mengomeli jungkook yang jungkook sendiri tak tau kesalahannya , dari pagi saat jungkook hendak pergi ke sekolah jimin mengomelinya hanya karna jungkook telat bangun 5 menit , hanya 5 menit gaesss , dan disekolah saat pembagian nilai ulangan harian , nilai jungkook 85 yeah hampir sempurnya , jimin malah mengomelinya , yang berkata , nilainya menurunlah , atau , kamu sih salah rumus makanya nilai kamu dikurangi. , atau kamu sih kurang memberi keterangan nya makanya nilainya cuma dikit

Lalu pulang sekolah jimin lagi lagi mengomelinya , hanya karena jungkook terjatuh saat latihan basket , terjatuh saat latihan itu sudah biasa , jungkook memutar bola matanya malas , seharian jimin mengomelinya , gak capek tuh bibir ngomel terus ?

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

" Kan berdarah ! Bandel sih kalo dibilangin ! Udah tau mau latian tapi gak bawa sepatu basket ! Jatuhkan jadinya " ucap jimin ,

Jungkook tak menjawab lebih memilih diam ,

Jimin terlihat sedang fokus membersihkan luka jungkook , mereka berada di apertement mereka berdua , yeah ayah dan ibu jimin menghadiahi apertemen ini sebagai kado aniv mereka yang ke 3 tahun

" Makanya kalo dibilangin nurut ! Jangan bandel " ucap jimin lagi

" Chim hyung " panggil jungkook

Jimin hanya bergumam

" Chim hyung tau gak sih kuping kookie panas tau , seharian jiminie hyung terus mengomeli kookie " ucap jungkook

Jimin kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya mengobati luka jungkook lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ,

" Aku mengomel kan ada alasannya " ucap jimin

" Tapi sungguh tak biasanya jiminie hyung seharian mengomelikuu " jungkook merajuk lalu mendengus kesal

Jimin menghela nafas , sifat jungkook sungguh menggemaskan , apa bisa jimin marah dengan kekasih kelincinya inii ?

Setelah mengobati jungkook , jimin duduk di samping jungkook , memeluk jungkook dari samping

" Maaf jika seharian ini jiminie terus memarahi kookie " cicit jimin

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mencium kening jimin

" Tak apa chim hyung mengomeliku , hanya saja jangan terus terus mengomelikuu , " ucap jungkook

Jimin mengangguk

" Tapi ngomong ngomong , kenapa seharian ini hyung terus mengomeliku , lagi PMS yaa ? " Tanya jungkook

Jimin kemudian menyikut perut jungkook

" Awhh , sakit hyungg " rajuk jungkook

" Kau fikir aku yeoja hee ? " Ucpa jimin lalu memukul jungkook dengan bantal disampingnya

" Eiyy , maaf deh , habis seharian ini jiminie hyung sangat menyebalkaan " ucpa jungkook

" Huuh menyebalkan ? Jadi jiminie menyebalkan yaa ? " Ucap jimin lirih

Jungkook menoleh ke arah jimin , dilihatnya kekasih imutnya ini sedang terisak , tuhkan jungkook salah ngomongg

" Yaa. Jiminie hyung memang menyebalkan .. " Ucap jungkook

" Maaf deh " cicit jimin masih sesegukan

" Iya menyebalkan , tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan namja menyebalkan ini , karna hari hariku takkan berwana jika tak ada namja menyebalkan ini " ucap jungkook lalu mencium bibir jimin

" Kau , keterlaluan kookie " ucap jimin

" Hehe , aku mencintaimu hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya mengangguk

" Hyung kok gak bales ucapan kookie " tanya jungkook

" Apa harus jiminie jawab ? Tanpa ku jawab kookie pasti sudah tau jawabannya " ucap jimin dengan pipi yang memerah

" Hehe , baik baik , kookie sangat sangat sangat mencintai jiminie hyungg " ucap jungkook lalu menciumi seluruhh wajah jimin

" Yayayaya ! Aku tau aku tau , berhenti menciumiku seperti anak anjing kookieee " ucap jimini setengah menjerit

" Hehe maaf dehh " ucap jungkook

Review juseyoo

Buat silent riders , terima kasih udah mau baca baca waalaupun gak review tapi saya menghargai anda yang sudah mau mampir di ff saya :)

Last , love Vmagnae , jimin jungkook dannn taehyunggg :* :*


End file.
